Un estúpido malentendido
by Kami Igarashi
Summary: Solo fue un bobo malentendido, pero al parecer también Craig le amaba...y Craig simplemente debe defender lo suyo... TWO-SHOT CREEK
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__South Park NO me pertenece, y eso me pone tan triste, es propiedad privada de Trey Parker & Matt Stone. _

_**Summary: **__¡Dios, pero qué idiota!...Pero después de todo ese malentendido termino bastante bien…CREEK_

_Bien, es la primera vez que escribo un Fic estilo romantico de South Park, así que no sean malos conmigo, soy simple principiante. _

_**Un estúpido malentendido. **_

El pecho me dolía, fuertes punzadas lo azotaban, mis ojos se encontraban cristalinos, me dolía, y mucho. Estaba frente a ellos, aún no entendía por qué diablos no me iba y dejaba de sufrir, pero por alguna razón mis piernas no respondían, me hacía daño, pero al parecer era un maldito masoquista.

Lo amaba, quería que fuese feliz, _conmigo a su lado, _pero al parecer Dios no quería eso, para nada en absoluto. ¿Por qué Dios me castigaba de esa manera? ¿Por qué?, esas preguntas eran las que tenía en mente, pero ninguna estaba respondida.

Estaba celoso, de esa maldita Testaburger, ¿quién mierda se creía para alejarlo de mí?, sencillamente dudo mucho que él sienta lo mismo por mí. No creo que sea un maldito marica, como yo. Aceptar que mi mejor amigo me gusta, _me fascina, _es bastante difícil, intentaba declararme, pero el terror de ser rechazado me invadía, soy un estúpido paranoico, pero eso qué. ¿Por qué diablos tuvo que ser él? ¿No podía conformarse con Stan Marsh?, pues al parecer no, estúpida puta.

Craig se veía bastante enamorado, y no podía hacer nada, el amor es el amor, no se puede luchar contra él, pero puede llegar a ser demasiado doloroso, ¡Jesucristo!, ¡Dios! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que crear el amor? ¿No sabías que sería así, verdad?

Lo que sencillamente me rompió el corazón fue ese estúpido beso que se dieron, sí, definitivamente, era un completo masoquista. Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, y coloqué mi mano en el pecho intentando evadir el horrible dolor que en esos momentos me invadía por completo, solté un jadeo. Notaron mi presencia, aunque estaban tan metidos en su mundo que no se dieron cuenta de que ahí me encontraba, Craig me miro sorprendido por un momento, se separó de Wendy y se acercó a mí, retrocedí con temor y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Tweek…-Pronunció con preocupación, no necesitaba su maldita lástima, no ahora. Estiró su mano hacia mí para tocar mi hombro, pero de un manotazo lo alejé.

-N-No m-me toques…idiota- Mi voz se quebró y rompí en llanto, fueron sollozos, pero no dejé que Craig se me acercara, estaba totalmente sorprendido, al parecer no se esperaba esa reacción de mi parte. Me alejaría de ahí corriendo, como un torpe cobarde marica, pero antes de siquiera tener la oportunidad, Craig me tomó del brazo y me acercó a él envolviéndome en un abrazo.

-Tú eres el idiota…- susurró en mi oído- Yo te quiero Tweekers…- Apreté los ojos con fuerza, quería separarme de él, era un maldito hipócrita.

-S-Suéltame… ¿q-qué acaso Testaburger n-no te e-espera?- Comenzaba a temblar por el nerviosismo, esa era demasiada presión. Craig negó ligeramente.

-No, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?- dijo acariciando mi espalda, provocándome escalofríos.

-Y-Yo… ¿qué demonios f-fue e-eso?- Dije algo calmado, pero continuaba un poco alterado.

-¿A qué te refieres?... oh, ¿el beso?- asentí- eso fue un simple favor- me separé de él y lo mire confundido, ¿un favor? Craig soltó una carcajada mientras sonreía, era una brillante sonrisa. –Se lo debía desde hace un tiempo- dijo volviéndome a acercar a él.

-¿De verdad creíste que te dejaría?- se separó de mí y me tomo el rostro con ambas manos, me encontraba desorientado, perdido, confundido. Sonrió mientras terminaba con los escasos centímetros que nos separaban. –_Yo te amo, Tweek- _Dicho esto me besó, fue un pequeño y delicado beso, fue realmente dulce, pero solo fue un tiempo y nos separamos.

-Lo tomaste como un malentendido, bobo- me acarició la cabeza de manera cariñosa, me sonrojé al instante.

-L-Lo siento…- soltó una carcajada, sonreí por lo bajo, me acerqué nuevamente a él y lo besé. -Yo también te amo, Craig- Lo abrace fuertemente, sí, yo lo amaba, y él a mí.

Después de todo, fue un malentendido, un terrible, terrible malentendido, pero al parecer todo salió bastante bien, al parecer correspondía a mis sentimientos, creo que de verdad era un maldito paranoico. Pero Craig aun así me amaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**No son celos, ¡pero nadie entiende que es mío!**

Apretaba los puños con fuerza, apretaba la mandíbula, sentía la sangre calentársele.

Después de haberse declarado al pequeño rubio comenzaron a salir y una cosa llevó a la otra, terminando así como una linda pareja feliz. Se la pasaba muy bien con el pequeñito, era entretenido ver como temblaba mientras tomaba su café, o cuando se sonrojaba adorablemente debido a algún cumplido que le hiciese. Simplemente ahora Craig Tucker era feliz, por más extraño que pareciese ahora sonreía con un poco más de frecuencia. Hubo un momento en el cual Clyde y Token se preocuparon por la salud del pelinegro, hasta le preguntaron si se había tomado algo, él negaba. Aunque ellos fuesen sus mejores amigos no les diría el romance que tenía con el rubio del grupo, por miedo a lo que dijeran, además era Tweek quien estaba asustado pensando lo que pasaría si ellos se enteraban, haciendo y diciendo cosas sin sentido común.

Clyde y Token seguían insistiendo, como odiaba que le molestaran así que terminó diciéndoles, lo cual los tomó por sorpresa, pero le felicitaron, ellos sabían que el pelinegro moría por el oji-verde pero nunca había sido capaz de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos…

Despues de todo eso, después de admitir frente a toda la escuela que amaba y tenía un romance con Tweek, varios chicos comenzaron a coquetear con el pequeño, entre ellos Stan Marsh, cómo odiaba a ese tipo, lo odiaba con toda el alma por una extraña razón le odiaba, por el simple hecho de acercarse a Tweek solo por eso, Tweek era suyo, solo suyo y de nadie más. No quería que Tweek se quedara sin amigos, pero el rubio no veía como le miraban quienes se hacían decir sus amigos, y Craig odiaba eso.

Caminó con algo de furia contenida hacia donde estaba el chico rubio, al llegar se cruzó de brazos mientras fulminaba con la mirada al acompañante de Tweek, ¿quién era?... alguien a quien detestaba…Marsh. El rubio vio a Craig enojado, y se preguntaba el porqué y le miraba preocupado, en cambio, Stan tenía una guerra de miradas con el otro pelinegro.

-C-Craig… ¿S-Sucede al-algo?- dijo despacio el rubio mientras tiraba levemente de la camisa del chico. -¿Craig?...-susurró. Dejó de fulminar a Marsh mientras volteaba hacia donde su novio se encontraba, le sonrió cálidamente y se relajó un poco. Pasó un brazo por los hombros del chico atrayéndolo hacia él y besó su cabeza dulcemente haciendo sonrojar a Tweek.

-No, nada, no te preocupes- le dijo tiernamente. Volteó hacia Stan el cual no se había movido de su lugar y continuaba viéndole feo, Craig frunció el ceño. -¿Qué hacías con Tweek, Marsh?- le dijo fríamente, mientras tenía a Tweek pegado a él. Marsh bufó.

-Solo hablaba con él, nada que te importe- le respondió, tajante, Stan.

-Si no te das cuenta él es mi novio, me debe importar lo que haga- Dijo mientras acercaba más a Tweek, si es que podía, el pequeñito se encontraba temblando por la calidez del cuerpo del Craig. Stan frunció el ceño.

-Tch… mejor me voy…-Dijo retirándose, dejando a la parejita. Tweek se encontraba mirando hacia donde se había ido Stan, se separó un poco y levantó la cabeza viendo a Craig.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó inocente el pelinegro.

-¿Por-Por qué t-te pones tan ce-celoso cuando hablo con S-Stan?- Craig alzó una ceja, y soltó una risita.

-Es porque él es un hijo de puta, y tú eres solo mío- Dijo acariciando la cabeza de Tweek, le tomó de las mejillas y lo acercó a su rostro –_Y no pienso compartir…-_ Susurró lentamente para después poner sus labios sobre los del chico, provocando un delicado rose haciendo sonrojar a Tweek, era un dulce beso, los labios del rubio tenían ese delicado sabor combinado con el café que este siempre tomaba, sí, le gustaba besar a ese rubio, y no dejaría que nadie más lo hiciera. Tweek cerró los ojos mientras dejaba a Craig profundizar el beso, no entendía porque el pelinegro se ponía así con cualquiera que quisiera entablar conversación, pero no importaba, siempre terminaban besándose así, primero tierno, dulce y después comenzaba aquel apasionado beso, sí, en cierta forma le gustaba que Craig se pusiera celoso. Se separaron, y Craig le abrazó mientras besaba nuevamente su cabeza que tenía un exquisito olor a cereza. Tweek le abrazaba fuertemente mientras se dejaba mimar por el pelinegro.

-N-No me i-importa que seas ce-celoso, aun así t-te quiero a-amo, Craig- susurró el rubiecito, haciendo sonreír al pelinegro.

-Está bien, mi pequeño- se inclinó nuevamente para hacer un leve roce con los labios del chico, un besito delicado. –Bien, vamos a clase- Dijo mientras le tomaba de la mano para llevárselo a su clase.

Daba igual que le dijeran que era un celoso y que debía cambiar, pero a ellos ¿Qué les importaba? De todas formas debía marcar territorio porque si no, se aprovecharían de su rubio y eso no le agradaría, para nada, y también lo hacía por la seguridad de los otros, porque si alguien le hacía algo a Tweek, simplemente no se la iba a acabar…


End file.
